Constitution of Hong Kong/The Constitution
Acknowledging the fundamental differences between Hong Kong and the Mainland, maintaining the prosperity and stability of Hong Kong, and taking account of its history and realities, the Legislature of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region hereby amends the Basic Law of the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region into the Constitution of the Republic of Hong Kong, in order to ensure the Complete and Total Independence of Hong Kong from China. Chapter I: General Principles Article 1 Hong Kong is an independent and sovereign country. Article 2 Any political links between Hong Kong and China shall be null and void. Article 3 The executive authorities and legislature of Hong Kong shall be composed of citizens of Hong Kong in accordance with the relevant provisions of this Law. Article 4 Hong Kong shall safeguard the rights and freedoms of the citizens of Hong Kong and of other persons in the Republic in accordance with law. Article 5 Hong Kong shall maintain Self-Defense Forces in order to prevent and repeal any attempt of China or other foreign power to undermine the independence and sovereignty of Hong Kong by military force. Service in the Self-Defense Forces is Mandatory. Article 6 Hong Kong shall protect the right of private ownership of property in accordance with law. Article 7 The land and natural resources within Hong Kong shall be State property. The Government of Hong Kong shall be responsible for their management, use and development and for their lease or grant to individuals, legal persons or organizations for use or development. The revenues derived therefrom shall be exclusively at the disposal of the government of the Republic. Article 8 The laws previously in force in Hong Kong, that is, the common law, rules of equity, ordinances, subordinate legislation, customary law, and laws enacted in the Special Administrative Region shall be maintained, except for any that contravene this Constitution, and subject to any amendment by the legislature of Hong Kong. Article 9 Chinese and English may be used as officials languages by the executive authorities, legislature and judiciary of Hong Kong. Article 10 The national flag of Hong Kong is a red flag with a bauhinia highlighted by circle-tipped stamens. The national arms of Hong Kong is a bauhinia highlighted by round-tipped stamens as crest, Argent on water barry wavy in base proper two three-masted Chinese junks in full sail bows inwards also proper and the Gules inscription Hong Kong in Chinese on a chief embattled Gules a Naval Crown Or as Escutcheon, On the dexter side a lion Or and on the sinister side a Chinese Dragon Gold together with a motto inscribed with the words Hong Kong in English as supporters. The national anthem of Hong Kong shall be set to the tune of "God Save the Queen" with lyrics to be set by law. Article 11 In accordance with Article 31 of the Constitution of the People's Republic of China, the systems and policies practiced in Hong Kong, including the social and economic systems, the system for safeguarding the fundamental rights and freedoms of its residents, the executive, legislative and judicial systems, and the relevant policies, shall be based on the provisions of this Law. No law enacted by the legislature of Hong Kong shall contravene this Law.